The Stranger
by Mishil
Summary: Her memories were wiped out when she was sent back into her own time, her actions caused the future to haves some changes. Living in a short harmony, her life changes again when she met an injured eleven year old child in her doorstep in a rainy night… Unknown to her that it was the beginning of an end. (A time travel fic.)


The Stranger

Genre: Drama and Angst

Pairings: Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger

* * *

Summary:

Her memories were wiped out when she was sent back into her own time, her actions caused the future to haves some changes. Living in a short harmony, her life changes again when she met an injured eleven year old child in her doorstep in a rainy night… Unknown to her that it was the beginning of an end.

* * *

Prologue:

Hermione stuck her hand into her pocket and realised that she still had the precious locket snuggled comfortably in its confines. She felt a comfort coming from her locket whenever she feels distress and somehow for today, there was an unexplainable sensation she was trying to ignore but it strongly came back into her senses whenever she had the free time or simply reading medical reports.

The rain clouds above didn't show a good sign, in a couple of minutes the grey dark clouds started to drop its burdens into the surface of the land. Pulling up her white coat to make it a makeshift cover, Hermione walked faster through the torrents like it was just flower petals effortlessly quivering around her. The rain drops slid from her hair, down her cheek and traced her jaw line, falling gently off of from her visage.

Once again, she will never ever listen again to the inaccurate weather reports. There she was, her steps echoed throughout the passageway as she run faster towards the driveway where most of her clothes were easily soaked by the heavy rain. Hermione cursed under her breath when she felt the coldness once she entered her car. 'Well, this is my lucky day, an overtime clinic duties and heavy rains! What's next? A bleeding-.' A roaring thunder cut her thoughts and a faint sigh escaped from the thirty year old woman's heart-shaped lips, wiping off her face she started to drive away.

After an hour of driving, Hermione walked towards her flat, where she inwardly thought of having a nice warm take out dinner and hot chocolate for her freezing body. After hours of working, she felt the soreness and her feet felt heaviness when she was walking towards the entrance of her own place. There was something wrong, she strongly felt it inside her when she was only steps away from her door, Hermione checked everything in her gaze and found everything in normal, but the unfamiliar nagging feeling she felt when the twilight came by, it was unexplainable and there was a part of her inside felt something was lost or even got hurt. Hermione came to a hasty stop as she watched at the ground, her amber eyes tracking the undisputable bloodstain to its origin. It took a bit of peering before she saw an unconscious child no more than age nine or eleven, just a meter or so from where she hoisted. Instinct kicked in, Hermione ran hurriedly towards the child and kneeled down as she checked everything from his airway, noticing that the boy had no problem with breathing, no obstruction from his airway but his pulse seemingly weakened due to the trauma his body acquired, opening her medical kit, she didn't lose another seconds to put a pressure into the boy's bleeding torso, thanking inwardly that his wounds are not fatal but can be mended in no time, there was a faint murmur she heard from the boys lips and one of her neighbour helped her to bring the child inside her apartment instead of going to the hospital, since it might take around an hour and a half due to the rush hour and the heavy pour of the rain.

After she painstakingly cleaned up the child's wound and carefully disinfects it, Hermione placed around a sterile bandage to keep everything in check, "Can you hear me?" Hermione murmured just above the distracting pitter patter of the falling rain, trying to hear some sort of responses from the boy, in no avail, the boy remained in his deep slumber. Her train of thoughts focuses on how and why the child got such injuries and to add to her confusion, the said child was wearing strange apparel, seemingly like attending into a costume party and such. After placing a normal saline intravenous drip, her mind focused on her state, noticing that she had forgotten to change her wet clothes. Seeing the boy will not awake for an hours, Hermione quickly took a warm shower and went to the kitchen for a small supper. Settling in her recliner, Hermione took another glance at the sleeping boy and somehow, the nagging feeling she felt earlier finally sink in, perhaps it was a premonition about this encounter, or simply her mind was creating such a kind of emotion she never had felt before. Slowly her tired eyes narrowing and letting the darkness consume her.

Unknown to her that chance meeting was just the beginning of an end.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, since it is already 12 midnight here, and my calendar says it is December 30… So, I thought this three chaptered short story will serve as my birthday treat, this is one of my supposed Tomione stories waiting to be posted but due to some circumstances, I couldn't post my other Tomiones… Well, oh well, if you are still reading this part, thanks! Constructive criticism are welcome, and for the last note, there would be a lot of mistakes due to the fact that I have no beta reader, so please pardon me.

Happy birthday to someone who shares my date of birth. :)

By the way, advanced happy birthday to Tom Riddle Jr. a.k.a Lord Voldemort, he will celebrating his date of birth on 31st… So yeah.


End file.
